Alone in the Storage Room
by morningstone33
Summary: An Akakuro fanfic in a storage room with mild bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters, they belong solely to creator. I personally claim this story as my own and not just a retelling of any other stories, movies, novels or other possible innuendos.

Chapter 1~

Kuroko Tetsuya had been left with clean up duty after Teiko Middle School's basketball practice. It was getting late but Kuroko hadn't finished so he kept working diligently. He had already cleaned up the gym and was working on organizing the storage room. As he was putting one of the final basketballs back on their shelf, the storage lights turned off. Kuroko turned around, wondering what had happened.

There was a shadow in the doorway, but Kuroko could only see the silhouette, thanks to the darkness of the storage room and the brightness of the gym. Kuroko stared at the shadow wondering who it was. The shadow didn't move either. They both stood there for a minute, watching each other.

Finally, Kuroko took a breath and calmly said, "Um, could you please turn the lights back on? I can't finish organizing in the dark." The shadow took a small step forward, closing the door behind it. Kuroko's eyes widened and he reached his hand out at the shadow. "Wait! Don't close the door!" But Kuroko was too late, and the door shut.

Now Kuroko and the mysterious shadow were alone in the dark room.

"Please turn on the lights...!" Kuroko said nervously. He heard a soft laugh come from in front of him and footsteps beginning his way. Kuroko started to panic and ducked behind a crate of volleyballs. His heart was beating fast and he didn't know what to do. The footsteps stopped near where he originally was.

"Where'd you go, Tetsuya~?" a voice said teasingly. Kuroko heard another soft laugh. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" it taunted. "Come and play..." Then all was quiet. Kuroko put a hand over his mouth to silence his breathing, but he didn't hear any other noises.

Suddenly a flashlight shined in his face and he gasped, squinting his eyes. "There you are!" said the voice. Kuroko tried to crawl backwards but the stranger grabbed his shirt and pulled him forwards into a sitting position. "S-stop!" Kuroko said, trying to push the stranger away unsuccessfully. "What's wrong, Tetsuya?" the voice asked, sounding mockingly worried. "P-please let me go!" Kuroko said, trying to pull the stranger's hand off his shirt. He heard the smirk in the stranger's voice when he said, "Well, if that's what you want..."

The stranger laid Kuroko back on the floor and raised Kuroko's hands over his head. He quickly banded Kuroko's hands together with padded handcuffs. Kuroko tried to pull his hands apart but the handcuffs prevented it. The stranger then pulled Kuroko up so he was standing. He slowly pushed Kuroko back against the wall and tied the handcuffs to a hook made for hanging bags of gym jerseys. The stranger let out a laugh and Kuroko heard his footsteps retreating.

"Guess who, Tetsuya," the stranger said from farther away. "P-please..." Kuroko said, his voice shaking a little. "Let me down from here..." The stranger made a "Tsk, tsk" sounds and flicked on the lights. Kuroko's eyes darted to the stranger and widened.

"Wrong guess, Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuro said, walking back towards Kuroko. "I guess I'll have to punish you now..." He smirked at Kuroko, caressing his cheek. "A-Akashi-sama...Please stop..." Kuroko said, turning his head to the left, away from Akashi and the door to the storage room.

Akashi's hand paused and he pushed Kuroko's face to face his. "What was that?" he asked, staring at Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes widened a little again and his pulse quickened. "P-please...stop...Akashi-sama..." Kuroko said quietly. Akashi slid his right hand down Kuroko's face and neck, resting it on the right side of Kuroko's collar bone.

Akashi then whipped out a pair of scissors and slashed open Kuroko's shirt.

He stared at Kuroko again, his eyebrows turned down at Kuroko's closed eyes. Akashi used the scissors instead of his hand to push Kuroko's face up at him. Kuroko slowly opened his eyes.

"One more time, Tetsuya, I couldn't hear you very well," Akashi said. Kuroko gulped quietly, his eyes on Akashi's annoyed expression. "Nothing..." he said, looking back at the scissors. Akashi smiled, his eyebrows still turned downwards. "That's what I thought," he said as he pulled the scissors away. He put his left hand on Kuroko's forehead and brushed his hair back, even though he knew Kuroko's hair would just flop back down anyway. Kuroko cringed at Akashi's touch and turned his face to the left again, though this time his gaze was on the floor.

Akashi walked back to the door and picked up a backpack, bringing it over to Kuroko, who was in the middle of struggling against the handcuffs. Akashi smirked at Kuroko who stopped immediately, eyeing Akashi's bag. "What's in there...?" Kuroko asked nervously. Akashi smiled creepily and pulled something out, placing it behind his back so Kuroko couldn't see it. Akashi walked closer to Kuroko and stopped in front of him.

"Can you guess what it is, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked teasingly. "If you guess right," he said, his right hand caressing Kuroko's cheek again, "You won't have to use it."

"I don't know..." Kuroko said, his voice shaking. Akashi frowned. "You don't even want to guess?" he asked, taking a step closer to Kuroko. "Fine then, I'll show you."

He put his right hand over Kuroko's eyes and stuck something in his mouth. Akashi then pulled his hand from Kuroko's eyes and secured the ball gag behind Kuroko's head. Kuroko's eyes widened. "No one will come by here anyway, but just in case," Akashi said. He smiled. "Plus, Tetsuya looks so cute with it on." Kuroko's eyes squeezed shut and he made a muffled sound.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's nose. "So cute."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko tried to steady his breathing, but his heart was beating too rapidly. He struggled against the handcuffs, but all it did was rattle the chain. Akashi smirked at Kuroko, watching his futile attempt.

"Nice try, Tetsuya," he whispered in Kuroko's ear, leaning his cheek on Kuroko's, "But you won't get away that easily."

Kuroko began to blush, turning his head away from Akashi. He closed his eyes and made a few sounds that were muffled by the gag. Akashi smiled again and leaned back, putting his left hand on Kuroko's chest. Akashi's fingers stroked Kuroko's bare chest, making Kuroko squirm uncomfortably.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, leaning closer to Kuroko again. He slammed his left hand on the wall, right next to Kuroko's left ear. Kuroko's eyes widened with intimidation. Akashi leaned closer to Kuroko's right ear.

"Could it be that you don't… like it?" he said softly, nibbling on Kuroko's ear. Kuroko shut his eyes tightly again, blushing and making more sounds as he tried to speak. Akashi chuckled, smirking. He licked Kuroko's ear slowly once more before moving to face him directly.

Akashi looked Kuroko straight in the eyes, expressionless. Kuroko stared back, clearly nervous. Slowly, Akashi leaned towards Kuroko, their eyes never separating. Akashi licked Kuroko's bottom lip, their eyes still locked. He smirked, making a "humph" sound.

His hand traveled through Kuroko's hair, resting on the back of his neck. He took his eyes from Kuroko's, focusing them on his sensual, red lips, a hungry expression on his face. He licked Kuroko's bottom lip again, slower this time. Kuroko flinched, his cheeks reddening even more.

Kuroko tried to pull back, resisting Akashi's advances. Akashi's hands placed themselves on Kuroko's waist, rubbing his sides with his thumbs. He kissed Kuroko's jaw line multiple times, sliding his mouth down to Kuroko's neck. Kuroko squirmed a little, his face still flushed.

Akashi's grip on Kuroko's waist tightened as he slid his lips farther down, past Kuroko's chest. He moved his tongue in a circle around Kuroko's navel, looking up to see Kuroko's reaction. Kuroko's stomach tingled as if butterflies were fluttering around inside him. His back arched slightly as he let out a quiet moan.

Akashi straightened back up. He licked another circle on Kuroko's chest, but this time around his nipple. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut again, shuddering faintly. Akashi kissed Kuroko's nipple and all over the rest of his chest. His back arched a little once again, and Akashi took that opportunity to pull Kuroko's waist closer to his own. He licked and kissed Kuroko several times, forcing Kuroko's voice out, and even leaving a few marks.

Akashi slid a hand to the middle of Kuroko's back, slowly sliding his other down the back of Kuroko's shorts. Kuroko's eyes widened and he began to struggle harder, refusing to give in to Akashi. Akashi paused and watched Kuroko struggle; his cheeks were bright red, his eyes looked as though they were beginning to water, and he was breathing deeply, as though he couldn't get enough air. Akashi's eyes widened as if he'd just realized what he'd been doing. With a certain sadness that he couldn't seem to hide, he smirked at Kuroko, sliding his hand back out of Kuroko's shorts.

"Guess I'll save that for another time," he murmured, touching Kuroko's face carefully. Kuroko looked at Akashi, relieved but a little confused. He was still breathing a great deal, as Akashi touched him softly. Kuroko stared at him, unsure of what to do.

Akashi looked at Kuroko, his eyes inspecting Kuroko's face. Kuroko watched as Akashi gazed at him with an odd look of longing. The back of Akashi's right hand brushed across Kuroko's left cheek. He glided it past Kuroko's chin, caressing his right cheek. Kuroko looked at Akashi quietly, a confused expression on his face.

Akashi reached above Kuroko and took the handcuffs off the hook. Kuroko's arms dropped down like wet spaghetti as he slid to the ground, his whole body feeling weak. Akashi knelt down in front of Kuroko, and bent forward.

He put his hands around the back of Kuroko's neck and untied the gag. He pulled it off and tossed it over his shoulder into the backpack behind him without taking his eyes off Kuroko. Kuroko took a moment to cough to the side and catch his breath, putting his still cuffed hands to his mouth and gasping heavily.

Akashi kissed Kuroko's left cheek where the gag had left a red mark. He moved around to Kuroko's other cheek and kissed that cheek as well.

"Sorry, Tetsuya," he said, giving Kuroko a reserved kiss, their lips barely brushing against each other. He gave Kuroko an odd, regretful smile. "I didn't realize how tight it was."

Kuroko looked at him coolly, his breathing finally slowing. Akashi gave Kuroko a small frown, a long apology written on his face. When Kuroko didn't respond, Akashi decided to give Kuroko one final gift before letting him go. Akashi gave Kuroko's delicate lips a tender kiss; only this time, Kuroko kissed him back. Akashi pulled back sharply, surprised.

"Tetsuya…?" he breathed, confused and a little in awe. Kuroko gave him one of his extremely rare, clearly visible smiles. Akashi's cheeks became uncharacteristically pink. Kuroko's eyes widened a bit at Akashi's reaction.

"Why did you…?" Akashi asked, still appearing confused.

Kuroko gave Akashi a shy grin, his face going red as well. "Because I… I like… Akashi-kun… and when you kissed me… and did all of those things to me… I assumed you liked me to…" he said timidly. "I just didn't want you to do those things to me if you couldn't say how you felt…"

Akashi's eyes widened a little as he stared at and listened to Kuroko.

Suddenly Kuroko's eyes widened as well, his face turning completely red, and he looked like he was in shock. "D-don't tell me… that Akashi-kun… doesn't really like me that way…!" Kuroko looked more frightened than he did when Akashi was sexually attacking him.

Akashi regained his composure, his face still pinkish, and laughed quietly, looking down. He shook his head slightly, putting a hand on his forehead and chuckling. He looked back up at Kuroko after a moment, smiling.

"Tetsuya," he started, "You are incredibly adorable…" Kuroko's face had reclaimed most of its original color, but there was still some red in his cheeks. Akashi pulled a key out of his pocket and took off Kuroko's handcuffs. He took Kuroko's hands in his own and kissed both of Kuroko's wrists.

Kuroko looked down, feeling embarrassed. Akashi glanced at Kuroko, smiling at his reaction. He leaned forward, his face only an inch or two from Kuroko's forehead. He then moved so that his mouth was right by Kuroko's right ear.

"I like you Tetsuya, there's no doubt about it," he whispered seductively.

Kuroko looked at Akashi as Akashi pulled back slightly, so that he was again only a few inches from Kuroko's face. Kuroko's cheeks looked like little tomatoes on his face, making Akashi smirk. Kuroko leaned closer to Akashi.

"I like you, Akashi-kun…" he whispered as he initiated the kiss.

Akashi smiled genuinely, leaning in as well. Their kiss was much different compared to before; this one was tender and passionate, as both boys joined and took pleasure in it. They took a quick breath, before returning to their sweet kiss, which Akashi took full advantage of.

"I love you, Tetsuya."


End file.
